This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Introduction: In functional neuroimaging studies, individuals with dyslexia often exhibit both hypoactivation, often in left parieto-temporal cortex, and hyperactivation, often in left inferior frontal cortex. Specific Aims: To perform fMRI and VBM analyses to interpret the differential relations of hypoactivation and hyperactivation to dyslexia. Methods: We measured brain activation and grey matter morphology in dyslexic adolescents.